Merry Christmas Clare
by Blackrosesawait
Summary: "If you could have anything this Christmas, what would it be?" "You." Christmas One-Shot, Clare/Eli. Rated M for the obvious reason, lemon.


"Eli, it's Beautiful tonight" Clare whispered peacefully. It was Christmas Eve and Clare and Eli were spending it in their favourite place; the back of Morty, in an abandoned field. Eli was holding Clare close, blanket's wrapped tightly around the both of them.

"Yeah," Eli replied, "almost as beautiful as you." Clare felt her cheeks grow warm as Eli lightly pressed his lips to the top of her head. She snuggled closer, resting her head against his shoulder.

They enjoyed the silence for a moment before Eli spoke up. "Since it's nearly Christmas I feel it's appropriate to ask this, if you could have anything this Christmas, what would it be?"."

"You." Clare responded quietly.

Eli smirked. "You, already have me, babe."

"No. I mean, I want all of you, Eli I'm ready."

Eli's grin faded. "But your faith and-"

"No, my ring stands for love right? Not necessarily waiting for marriage, it just means waiting for the right person; we both agree that we are right for each other."

"True, but..."

"But nothing Eli. Please this is what I want, it's my Christmas wish."

"Why couldn't I just get you a pretty Necklace or something?" He muttered.

"Wait, You-You don't want to have sex with me, do you?"

"What! " Eli Gasped. "Of course I want too, I really want too, it's just I feel like if I do, I'll be raping you of your purity and then you'll think I just wanted you for the sex. And that's not the case at all, I love you Clare."

"But Eli, I want this too, I know you love me, I love you too."

Eli sighed and loosened the blankets; Clare's heart began to beat harder. Eli moved so he was hovering just above her. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Absolutely." Clare Breathed.

"And you're not going to regret this tomorrow?"

"No."

"And you'd tell me if something hurt or if I was going too far?"

"Yes."Clare said impatiently. "Now just shut up and kiss me." She pulled Eli's mouth to hers. The light kisses were soon filled of lust and passion. Eli grazed his tongue against Clare's bottom lip, causing Clare to moan slightly and giving him the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. Clare followed his example. Their tongues fought for domination, Eli's eventually winning.

Their mouth momentarily parted until Clare bit Eli's lower lip, pulling lightly. Eli groaned as the bulge in his pants tightened.

His hand played with them hem of Clare's shirt, asking for permission. She gulped and nodded and Eli quickly pulled the shirt over her head, tossing it aside. His hand reached up and gently grasped Clare's breast. He took her nipple between his thumb and index finger and pinched it through the fabric; it instantly hardened in his hand.

"Oh!" Clare Shrieked in surprise, her back arching slightly.

"Does this feel good, Clare?" He muttered in her ear.

"Mhmm" She whimpered in response. Eli grinned and reached behind Clare, Unfastening her bra and quickly tossing it away. He took Clare's breast in his mouth and flick his tongue around her nipple expertly.

Clare cried out in pleasure and buried her fingers in Eli's hair, occasionally pulling. He took her neglected breast into his hand and began fondling it, playing with the nipple.

"Eli!" Clare cried out.

Hearing her yell out his name made Eli's already erect Cock ever harder.

"God Clare, you have no idea what you're doing to me."

"Well I'm just going to have to find out aren't I?" She said seductively.

Clare placed her mouth onto Eli's kissing him fiercely as her hands traveled slowly down his body, stopping at the bottom of his shirt, then quickly pulling it off and tossing it with rest of the clothing. She placed her mouth back on his and traced her fingers around his stomach, before undoing his belt and removing it.

With pausing to think about what she was doing, Clare unbuttoned Eli's dark skinny jeans and pulled them, along with his black plaid boxer down as far as she was able to herself. Her hand tightly gripped his hard dick and slowly moved back and forth.

"Fuck, Clare!" Eli yelled in unexpected pleasure.

Clare jumped back in surprise. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." He Panted. "The-exact –opposite, please keep going."

"Wait." Clare thought. "If I can get that reaction with my hand...what it I..?"

Clare grinned devilishly and slowly lowered herself.

"Clare, what are you-"Eli began to question but before he could finish, was overwhelmed by the pleasure of Clare's lips wrapped around the base of cock.

Clare took more into her mouth, licking the small amount of pre-cum off the tip; surprisingly, she liked it a lot. Clare's sucked harder and faster, scraping her teeth along his length.

"God, Clare, Yes!" He Cried out.

Clare continued sucking ,circling her tongue around his dick, then sticking it in his slit.

"Fuck!" Eli Moaned.

Clare picked up her pace again as Eli continued to moan.

"Clare..I'm going to..Ahh!" Eli screamed as he came in Clare mouth.

She pulled away, surprised by the liquid suddenly sprayed into her mouth, then she swallowed and stuck her tongue out to slowly lick the excess cum away. She grinned. "Yum."

Eli looked at her for a moment, before his lips came crashing down on hers, kissing her roughly. "My Turn." He muttered against her lips.

Eli's hands traveled down Clare's body, giving her nipple a hard pinch on the way, making Clare yelp. His hand made its way up her skirt stopping on the soaking wet fabric of her dark blue lace panties. He began to rub her swollen clit through the thin fabric, Clare whimper.

"Do you like this Clare?" Eli muttered against her lips.

"Y-Yes." She managed to stammer out. "Please.." Clare moaned.

"Please what?" Eli smirked moving his lips to her neck and sucking. Her rubbed her soaking wet pussy through the underwear; Clare gasped.

"Please!" She Cried out. "Stop teasing me!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." He grinned, and with that, Clare's panties were ripped off and Eli's index finger was buried deep inside Clare's wet folds.

"ELI!" Clare screamed. "God, yes, yes, oh yes!"

Eli grinned and put another finger in, pumping faster and faster. "You're so wet." He whisper against the base of her ear.

"Only -for- you." Clare panted heavily; she was so close and Eli knew it. Without warning, he dipped head down and pushed his tongue inside of her, licking violently. Eli continued to pump his index finger in and out while his tongue greedily licked her juices. His finger hit her g-spot and Clare's walls tightened around his finger; she instantly came. But Eli didn't stop, he continued to finger and lick, making Clare orgasm for a second time.

Eli pulled himself up and kissed Clare lightly on the lips.

"God you're amazing." Clare said.

Eli grinned and kissed her again.

"Eli, I'm ready, for, for...it. I want you inside of me, I want to be as close as possible."

"Are you sure?" Eli whispered. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want too."

"Yes, Eli I want this please."

"Alright." Eli responded. He pushed himself up and grabbed something from the pocket of his pants, before taking them off completely. Clare heard and faint ripping sound and her heart began to beat faster like it had earlier. Eli moved so he was now on top. Rubbed the tip of his cock against Clare's aching clit.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Clare whimpered. "Just do it already!"

"Okay," Breathed barely sliding his dick inside of Clare. "This is going to hurt, probably a lot."

"I know, I'm ready." Clare said, and Eli pushed his cock a bit farther inside of Clare. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by pain. She dug her finger nails into Eli's back; hard. She bit down on her lip as a few tear escaped from her eyes.

"Clare I'm so sorry, do you want me to stop?" Eli Apologized.

"No, it's fine." Clare said as the pain subsided and was replaced with pleasure."Faster."

Without hesitation Eli began pumped his cock in and out of Clare gradually increasing his pace.

"God! Oh yes!" Clare cried out as Eli hit her G-Spot several times. "Eli!"

Eli increased his speed and his thrusts became harder. Clare wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. She grinded her hips against his.

"Fuck Clare." Eli Moaned for the second time that night. "You're so wet and so fucking tight, Yes!"

The only sounds that could be heard were their heavy breathing and cries of pleasure.

"Eli." Clare yelled. "I'm so-close-So-Ahh!" Clare cried out as her climax hit her. Eli had managed to once again find her g-spot.

He Felt Clare walls tighten around his dick, Clare screamed his name once more, and with a few more thrusts, Eli came violently.

When they were both finished and breathing heavily, Eli turned them over so Clare was on top. He kissed he lightly on the lips.

The Clock on Morty's Dashboard read exactly 12:00. "Merry Christmas Clare." Eli breathed.

**My first lemon, . I just couldn't go without uploading something for Christmas. So tell me what ya think and review :D. Merry Christmas.**


End file.
